PromptsCherry
by A-Million-Miles-Too-Close
Summary: Mixture of stories based on prompts. MikeChangxRachelBerry.
1. Strawberries

_I found a live journal that had prompt tables on and decided to do them. They're probably going to be lame and won't connect with each other, but here you go. I'm going to do all these as** Cherry** and then maybe complete another table with another couple after. :] _

* * *

><p><strong>Strawberries. <strong>

Finn Hudson was an idiot. No, scratch that, Finn Hudson _is_ an idiot.

Mike Chang began dating Rachel Berry in the summer after their freshman year of college and minus a few arguments here and there, Mike can safely tell anyone who asks that he is head over heels for this girl.

Mike brings up their upcoming anniversary a few times, noticing how Rachel tries to back out of the topic or just nod her way through whatever he suggests. Mike brings it up to Puck, because although he and Rachel were friends during high school, Puck filled the role of her best friend. Mike knows its about Finn before he asks, but it's only when Puck let's him in on how much Rachel used to put into their anniversaries and how many times Finn let her down that he truly understands.

It upsets him that Hudson messed his girl up enough for her to believe that he'll do the same on theirs.

After speaking with Santana, who is now one of Rachel's other best friends, yeah it mind fucked them all, Santana included, Mike has a plan. It may not be over the top and it may not be all that extravagant, but Mike's sure Rachel will appreciate it just the same.

She has a show the night of their anniversary, but she spends the morning with him and they exchange gifts. He buys her a simple, pretty bracelet that she's been eyeing for the past two months and he receives concert tickets to see Britney who's touring in late October. He thanks her and then makes her promise she'll come with him and won't tell their friends about his Britney fan-girling.

Puck promises to pick her up after the small off Broadway show she's in finishes and then he promises to head over and camp at Santana and Rachel's place for the night so that he's out of the way.

As promised, 10:50pm, Rachel is heading through the door, a tired smile on her face. She stops at the candle lit room and Mike's smile back. "Hey"

"I know you're really tired, which is why I know you wouldn't appreciate heading out anywhere this late at night, so I thought we could spend the night in, relaxing"

She smiles as she steps forward, wrapping her arms around his neck, before standing on the tip of her toes to press a kiss to his lips. "I love you"

"I love you" He answers easily, because he doesn't even have to think about it, he's in deep. "Santana gave me your copy of Funny Girl, I thought we could watch that first"

She nods happily, letting him lead her towards the sofa, the two of them settling in as he presses play. She eyes something on the table and grins, "Are those strawberries?"

He nods once. "Yeah, I uhm, made some vegan chocolate dip too. I thought it would make a change from normal movie snacks"

She smiles lightly because she knows why he really got them, he always tells her that the smell of strawberries reminds him of her and she figures out it's the shampoo of Santana she began to use, so she doesn't switch back to her own and Santana doesn't seem to notice.

"Do you want one?"

She nods again, leaning forward to grab the bowl of chocolate as Mike takes the bowl of strawberries, resting them on his knee. Taking one from the bowl, he dips it into the chocolate she's holding before guiding it to her open mouth. She takes a bite and moans a little in satisfaction.

"These taste so good" She grins, before taking her own and dipping it, letting Mike take a bite out of it to prove it to him.

"Mm, I did good" He smirks, picking up another strawberry, dipping it into the chocolate. He raises it to her mouth, but before she can bite it, he flicks it up slightly, smearing the chocolate over her nose.

She shrieks and stares up at him in amazement, before she dips a finger into the chocolate, raising it to smear it across his chin.

"Oh, so we're playing this game?" He asks, placing the bowl of strawberries back onto the table, grabbing the bowl of chocolate from her before she can react. Dipping a finger in himself, he manages to smear some above her eyebrow, before he's climbing to straddle her as she tries to escape.

"You started it" She giggles, trying to reach for the bowl. "Hey, share!"

"No way, get your own" He smirks drawing a pattern across her one cheek, the game continues until near enough her whole face is smeared in chocolate. "You look good enough to eat"

She smirks up at him, biting her lip, before she pulls his head down to lick the chocolate from his chin. "Mm, you taste good"

He takes the hint and begins to lick the chocolate from her cheek and she giggles as he moves towards her nose.

"This could be classed as disgusting, you know that?"

He nods because right now he feels a little like an animal, but it's sexy at the same time and he thinks maybe someday she'll let him smear chocolate over the rest of her and lick it off, because shit, he'd die happy.

For now, he'll stick to the massage he has planned for her later, knowing she'll be grateful for it. "Happy Anniversary, Rach"

She smiles up at him, before she kisses him gently. "Happy Anniversary, Mike"


	2. Storm

**Storm.**

Rachel's never liked storms, well not since she turned fourteen and her Dad's began to work away from home leaving her alone. When she was younger, she used to be able to curl up with them and watch a film or something and it 9 times out of 10 took her mind away from them.

As she grows up, the storms seem to get worse and she finds that she doesn't have the comfort of cuddling anymore. Finn laughs at her when she tells him about her fear and Jesse tells her to grow up. Noah promises her that they won't hurt her and to just sing or something if she's ever alone during one.

Storms in New York seem to happen a lot more and she's worked it out to be the humidity. When she's walking in the city, she doesn't mind so much because she knows the lightning will hit the buildings before it hits her and with the traffic you can hardly hear the rumbles. When she's in the apartment she has Santana, the Latina doesn't judge her when she explains why she crawled into Santana's bed once in the middle of the night and whenever a storm plays out, she's there to cuddle the smaller girl and take her mind off it.

Santana's not here for this one though and this one is a good storm, Rachel concludes. Santana is out of town for the weekend visiting her boyfriend at his college and Rachel's alone, curled up under a blanket on the sofa, willing the storm to pass.

Mike gets a text around seven in the evening from Santana asking if it's storming as bad in New York as it is where she is, he replies with a simple yes, confused as to why she wants to know.

_Could either you or Puck head to our apartment to keep Rach company tonight? She really hates storms and I feel really bad that I'm not there. Xo _

_Sure, is there anything in particular I should take to help? X_

_Well she has her collection of DVD's she watches, so just make sure you have your cuddling head on and she'll be fine, thank you Mike xo_

Mike grabs his jacket and wallet before he heads down to the lobby of his apartment, hailing the first cab that passes and giving him Rachel's address. The journey only takes ten minutes, he could have walked it in fifteen and he hands the driver a note, telling him to keep the change.

Heading up to Rachel's apartment, Mike knocks the door, pulling his slightly damp jacket off as he waits for the door to open. She answers it a few seconds later, comforter clung tightly in her hands and wide eyes staring at him.

"Mike?"

"Hey, I heard you're not a fan of the storms, so I thought you might like some company" He smiles and she smiles back softly, nodding and moving so that he can step through. Closing the door behind him, she heads quickly towards the kitchen to grab him a drink before she's following him to the sofa.

"How did you know?"

"Santana text me" He admitted, "but you should have known to text me anyway"

She nods lightly, pulling the comforter around her. "It's just a stupid fear, I don't want to bother people with it"

"It's not stupid at all and whoever told you it was is a dick. Also, you're not bothering anyone, your my best friend and I'm here for you, whenever you need me" He answered, before he makes himself comfortable, pulling her into his arms.

She settles against his side, smiling happily, the flash that just illuminated her lounge going unnoticed by her. "Thank you, Mike"

He presses a kiss to her forehead in response and watches whatever film she has on the TV, ignoring the rumbles outside too.


	3. Blood

Thank you again for all the reviews. Away from this story, can you guys please do me a favour and keep the UK in your prayers. We have riots in London, Birmingham and Liverpool right now, I'm terrified, I live 20 minutes away from the Birmingham ones. The sights right now are so hard to believe and they have no reason for them anymore, thanks.

* * *

><p><strong>Blood.<strong>

Mike's done a lot of crazy stuff in the past, whether people believe it or not. That's kind of one of the best things about being quiet and people not really paying attention to you. You get to observe more and then when you strike, no-one expects it.

When he had his thing with Brittany, he'd threatened more than a few freshman when they'd called her stupid or made fun of her. Brittany is Britt and just because she's a little slow doesn't mean people can bully her for it, not when she's nice to every single person she meets.

Whilst dating Tina, he'd stuck up for Kurt. The dude was Tina's best friend and anyway, the shit they were putting Hummel through was uncalled for. He also takes the shit for Tina when she upsets one of the fan clubs in the school and get's slushied for a whole week.

This though, this has to top it all.

It's freshman year in college and he's rooming with Puck. Santana, Tina and Rachel all share a larger dorm three floors up from them and the five are best friends, it's a little crazy.

Tina has this new boyfriend and he's perfect for her, but his friend? That's another matter completely.

Santana complains about him to the boys first when she wakes up one day to find him sat outside their door.

"He's a fucking creep man, I asked him what the hell he was doing sat outside our room at 8am and he just looked up at me and asked if Rachel was awake" She complains and that's enough to put the two boys on edge.

Tina is the next to say something and she tells her boyfriend too who promises he'll have a word. It just seems to get worse after that.

"Derek, I don't want to dance" Rachel shakes her head, pulling her arm from his grip as he tries to goad her to the dance floor.

"You dance with everyone but me" He complains.

"No I do not" She replies. "I just don't want to dance right now"

He rolls his eyes, heading towards the dance floor anyway and Rachel falls onto a chair between Puck and Mike who have been sat glaring at them during the exchange.

"No means no in boy language too right, or did I miss something?"

"It always means no" Puck ground out, "Rach, he's a creep, watch your back around him"

Rachel rolls her eyes because she's heard this a million times. "He's just friendly"

"No he's a massive creep with a big crush on you" Mike replies and Puck smirks over Rachel's head at him because he knows jealousy from Mike when he sees it.

"Whatever, he's just trying to fit in with us all" Rachel shrugs taking a long sip of her drink.

The night carries on as normal and Mike and Puck continue watching Derek follow Rachel around and the last thing either of them remembers, Rachel is dancing with her arms wrapped around Santana's neck, the Latina glaring whenever Derek would try and join.

"Wait, can you see them?" Mike suddenly sits up as he realises he's lost the two from his eye line.

Puck shakes his head. "Rach was there just a minute ago"

Mike quickly gets up from his seat and stalks his way to Santana who is flirting with some male at the bar. She glares at him as she grabs her shoulder lightly, turning her on her bar stool to face him.

"Where's Rachel?"

"She went to the toilet" Santana replies, "Can she not do that in private?"

Mike rolls his eyes, spinning her back to the man that's waiting patiently and heads off towards the girls bathroom in this place, stopping as he spots Derek with a girl pushed up the wall. It's only when he looks down he recognises the legs and he storms forward, the sound of Rachel's protests clouding any rational vision he has.

"Hey asshole, leave her the hell alone" Mike grabs Derek's shoulder, pulling him away and spinning him around to stand face to face with him.

"Chill out dude, we're just having a little fun"

"No, you're not" Mike snaps back, "She said no and that means no"

Derek rolls his eyes and Mike out right punches him in the jaw. Derek stands shocked for a moment before he's leaping at Mike, punching him back and Mike manages to get a few punches in here and there, but he's too aware of Rachel's cries for them to stop and the blood gushing from his nose.

"All right assholes, break it up" One of the bouncers breaks in and pulls Derek off of Mike, glaring at him as he pushes him towards the door of the club. "You're barred sunny and this time it sticks. I see you in here again and you'll be done for underage drinking"

"But he started it!" Derek protests on his way out.

"Don't want to hear it" The bouncer glares before turning back to where Mike is now standing with Rachel on her tip toes trying to inspect his face and Puck trying to move Rachel out of the way so he can deal with the blood. "Get your friend cleaned up and then you're out of here for the night and I don't want to see you back for the weekend"

Puck smiles at the bouncer, because it could have been worse, he could have done them for underage drinking too but he thinks that the bouncer knows why the fight went down.

"I'll sort him out, Rach" Puck promises. "You go find the others and let them know we've got to go"

Rachel opens her mouth to protest before nodding as Puck shoots her a look. Scurrying off she finds Santana still at the bar and explains what happens, before Santana is ditching the guy and heading to find Tina and Jake with her to explain to them what just happened. Tina hugs her friend tightly as Jake apologises over and over.

"Jake's heading back with us" Tina speaks up as they head for a taxi.

"I'm going to head with Noah and Mike" Rachel replies and Santana nods at her because she understands Rachel needs to talk with the latter.

Puck throws Mike some pain medication as they arrive home, before heading off to his room and Mike rests himself atop of the counter, taking them. Rachel pulls some ice from the freezer, wrapping it into a towel before she's resting herself between his legs, holding the ice to his cheek and nose.

"Thank you"

Mike nods softly because there isn't much to say.

"Why did you do it?" She asks.

"Because you're my best friend, Rach and the dudes a douche, didn't realise he had such an arm on him though" He gestures to his shirt that's covered in his blood. "I liked this shirt"

She grimaces a little, although a small chuckle escapes. "Take it off so I can hug you properly"

He raises his eyebrow, already fingering the buttons undone. "Miss Berry, I'm not sure where this is going"

She giggles pulling the shirt from his shoulders as he holds the ice for a moment and then her arms are wrapping around him, in a proper hug. "I've always wanted to be a damsel in distress and get saved by a knight on his big white horse"

He laughs, using his free arm to wrap around, bringing her closer.


	4. Clean

**ahookedreader;** special shout out to you because you're long review made me smile so much! Thank you! I'm so glad you're enjoying and I really hate having to wait for updates too, so I always like to write ahead so there is always something. Also, thank you so much for the concern for the UK. I feel like I'm living in a war zone, it feels surreal, espically with what has happened so close to me last night, but I think the police are starting to gain control. Writing's keeping me sane, so expect more. :]

Also, **moony2002** thank you for reviewing every single chapter so far. :] You're awesome.

* * *

><p><strong>Clean. <strong>

Tina's known Rachel near enough her whole life and since leaving High School the two have grown closer. She knows that when the girl is anxious, she cleans, so she's a little worried when she lets herself into her best friend's apartment to see Rachel on her hands and knees scrubbing the kitchen floor.

"Hey Rae, what are you doing?"

"Mike had the boys over last night and now the floor needs cleaning" Rachel replies with a shrug and Tina turns on the spot.

"Living room and hallway too?"

Rachel nods as she stands up, throwing the water down the sink before she begins to clean the sink too, not paying attention to her best friend who has now perched herself on the table, eyes watching Rachel carefully.

After watching Rachel clean the sink and surrounding area, before moving to the doors of the cupboard, Tina finally cracks.

"What's going on?"

Rachel shakes her head. "Nothing, I'm just cleaning"

"You're excessively cleaning, Rae" Tina points out, "and you only do that when you have something really big you're avoiding, so spill"

Rachel drops the cloth, staying quiet for few moments, before she turns to Tina, eyes rimmed with tears and Tina instantly stands up, rushing towards her best friend to hug her tightly.

"Shit Rach, what the hell is going on?" Tina guides Rachel towards the sofa, sitting them both down. "You're scaring me"

"I missed my period" Rachel mutters and Tina knows where this is heading because damn, Rachel Berry is even perfect with her menstrual cycle.

"Have you done a test?"

Rachel nods and plays with her fingers in her lap, jumping as Tina nudges her. "This morning after Mike left for work"

"Yes or no?"

Rachel nods and whispers a yes, tears already brimming again. Tina lets out an excited squeal, hugging her friend tighter.

"Rach, that's brilliant! – Hey, why are you crying?"

Rachel wipes her eyes quickly. "Mike's career is taking off right now and I've just got the lead in a brilliant show, this wasn't planned, we haven't spoken about it. What if he leaves?"

Tina pushes Rachel to arms length and glares at her. "You've known Mike for how many years and you know how completely in love with you he is. You should not be doubting him"

"He could have a better life if he left though, not having to worry about a child"

"Rachel Berry, you shut your mouth right now" Tina snaps. "Maybe the two of you haven't spoken about having children yet and maybe it wasn't in your plan to become a Mom at 24 but it's happening. Mike wasn't in your plan and he's found his way in and you're happy, I've never seen you as happy as you are with him. Maybe Mike's career is just taking off but isn't that even better, this baby is going to come into a loving family who can support the baby and themselves"

Rachel nods lightly as she wipes the remaining tears from her face. "Your right"

"I always am" Tina grins. "Now, you need to tell Mike"

"I can't" Rachel shakes her head.

"Yes you can" Tina replies. "I'm expecting Puck to receive a call tonight from an excited Daddy to be and if he doesn't, I'll come around here and make you tell him"

Puck gets the phone call at gone 8 that night and Tina can hear Mike's excited chatter from where she's curled up next to the former male. Puck turns to look at her and she smiles as he shakes his head, because of course Tina would know before Mike.

"That's really great dude! Congratulations"

Tina leans up to kiss his jaw because he has that look when he's thinking about Beth. She's eight now and whenever Shelby's in town Beth will come to visit and between her and Puck they talk on the phone twice a week. It's nice that Puck gets to see his daughter after Quinn lied to him about who had adopted her. He smiles down at her again, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"Promise, T and I won't let another sole know until you do" Puck nods a few times, forgetting Mike can't see him. "Yeah, tomorrow's brilliant, we'll see you both at eight. Bye dude"

Puck hands up and smiles both arms pulling Tina closer. "Rachel's taking tomorrow off and wants us to head out for dinner with them"

Tina rolls her eyes as she watches Rachel busy herself around the apartment. "Rach, for heavens sake, sit down"

Rachel shakes her head, picking up some more rubbish from the table and heading into the kitchen to bin it.

"Mike, sort her out" Tina warns rubbing her forehead because they go through this all the time. Puck sniggers from next to her as Mike stands up, following Rachel to the kitchen.

"Rae" Mike takes the rubbish from her, dumping it into the trash easily before he takes her arms, pulling her closer. "You need to slow it down"

"I just need something to do, I don't like sitting still"

"I know" He answers, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "But you're 38 weeks pregnant and this little one could make an appearance anytime, you need to be relaxing not rushing"

One hands comes to rest around her back, rubbing a spot he's figured out plays her up and is constantly a source of pain for her, the other resting on her swollen stomach, rubbing gently.

"I know you're anxious baby, so am I, but talk to me instead of rushing yourself around, please"

She nods a little. "Okay"

He smiles, leaning forward to press a kiss to her lips, the little one in her stomach obviously not happy with being left out as he kicks against Mike's hand. She laughs as he pulls away and leans down to press a kiss to her stomach too.


	5. Beach

**Beach.**

Santana grins as she makes her way into the girl's apartment, tickets in hand. She spots Tina first sat in the arm chair, legs over the arm and laptop on her lap, Finn's voice blasting into the room. They boys live two floors down, she doesn't ever understand why the two video chat.

She spots Mike next, leaving the kitchen, soda in one hand and cookie in the other. He stops when he sees Santana and quickly hides them behind his back with the sweetest smile he can manage. She rolls her eyes, waving him off.

"Where's Rach?"

"Wait, you sorted them?" Mike asks as he glances at Santana's hand.

She smiles, waving them a little. "Puck helped me confirm everything this morning and even managed to get us discounted business class seats because he was flirting with the woman dealing with us. I wanted to tell the girls, considering we're going in three days"

"You're kidding, business?" He replies in amazement and Santana just nods again, eyeing him. "RACH!"

"Mike! Shut the hell up" Finn's voice calls from the living room and Tina's giggles follow.

"Dick. Why doesn't he just move his lazy ass and come up here to see her instead of that stupid chat thing?"

Santana shrugs. "No idea"

Rachel emerges from the room at the furthest end of the corridor, one eyebrow raised. "What's all the shouting about?"

Mike points at Santana quickly and the Latina rolls her eyes at Mike's lack of backbone when it comes to his girlfriend.

"Come, sit, I have something to tell you guys" Santana grins, turning on her heel and heading into the living room. "Oi, lover boy, if you want to see T that bad, then get your ass up here"

Tina protests as the screen of her laptop is pushed closed, cutting the chat off. "What did you do that for?"

"For one, he lives three floors below us, go and see him and stop being lazy. Two, if you're going to persist on being lazy then at least take it to your bedroom. I have enough of Rae and Mike's lovey dovey crap, do not need you turning on me too"

"San, you're not pregnant are you?" Rachel bursts out as she sits next to Mike who has made himself comfortable on the sofa again. Santana laughs as Mike spits the soda in his mouth out and Rachel grimaces, glaring at him.

"No Rae, I'm not, but this is big too"

Tina sits up in sudden interest, waiting for her best friend to continue.

"The two of you need to start packing because we are going on holiday Friday"

"Are you joking?" Tina asks, because Santana's been known to pull crap like this before.

"No" She shakes her head. "Honest to god, Friday, you, Finn, me, Rae, Mike and Puck will all be flying business class to Maui"

"No way" Tina squeals. "That place is like paradise!"

Santana laughs as Tina gets up to hug her tightly, Rachel eyeing them.

"How much do I owe you?"

Santana shakes her head. "Nothing, consider the flight a Christmas present and my Dad owns a villa out there, has it's own private beach area too, so we're sorted"

"Really?" She asks, almost as if she doesn't believe it.

"Honestly" Santana smiles. "We'll be there for 8 days and I know you signed up for those classes Rae, but please, your voice does not need work from some amateur"

Rachel rolls her eyes, before she smiles. "Okay, I'm in. Thank you San"

"Thank the boys, it was their idea to get away for a little while"

* * *

><p>The next three days are spent packing and Mike and Finn hardly complain because they get to see about 100 bikini's being tried on, Finn decides they need to go on holiday more.<p>

They settle onto their first plane, the flight there is taking 14 hours with a connection in LA and Puck instantly puts his headphones in, reclining the seat down into it's bed position once the plane reaches 35,000 feet. Santana rolls her eyes and looks over at Finn and Tina who are still playing in amazement with the seats and then to Rachel and Mike who are giggling, already reclined into the bed position of their chairs. She decides to do the same and get some sleep before they arrive.

"This is amazing" Finn laughs as he finally decides on having his chair all the way back too, Tina following his lead.

"I can't believe we got these seats"

"Thank Puck" Santana replies.

The first day there, the girls spend the day tanning on the beach, they boys entertaining themselves with a game of football, before Puck finally snaps.

"Are you three just going to spend the whole 8 days tanning?"

"Of course not" Tina replies, "but we've only just got here, we have another 7 days to do other stuff"

Puck gets his way in the end and Santana opens the liquor cabinet, everyone having their fair share.

Santana and Tina retreat to their beds first and Finn isn't long after, following Tina. Puck looks at the last two people he has for company before he gives up too, wishing them goodnight.

Rachel finishes her drink up, before she stands up from the sofa, hand coming out to pull Mike too.

"Where are we going?" He asks, pushing himself up, arms wrapping around her as they begin to walk towards the door to leave the villa.

"I heard the star gazing on this beach is amazing" She smiles as they descend the steps and make their way to the beach. He lets her go as they reach a spot and he falls to lay down, she follows, curling against his side, head rested on his shoulder.

"They're so bright out here" He stares in amazement, "It's sad you don't get stuff like this in New York"

"They're beautiful" Rachel agrees.

"Not as beautiful as you" He replies and begins to laugh as she turns to look at him.

"So cliché"

He nods and she places a hand against his chest to push herself up face to face with him.

"Mike?"

"Hmmm?"

She took the opportunity to lean down and kiss him, smiling as his hands wrapped around her waist, pulling her on top of him.

"I love you" He whispered as they broke apart, he leant up to kiss her forehead.

"I love you" She answered honestly.


	6. Birthday

_For anyone who is confused, this story isn't a chaptered story and none of the stories carry on from the last. :] _

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Birthday to you. <strong>

Rachel, Tina and Santana had been planning today for the past 5 weeks and it was finally happening, Rachel just had to trust Santana and Tina to pull it off now. Puck and Sam had shaken their heads as they found out the plan.

"He won't want it to be a big deal, you know Mike" Sam tried, to which Santana glared at him.

"He's turning 21, it's a huge deal" She replied. "Look if you assholes don't want to help, that's fine, but we want this to be a birthday for him to remember and Rachel wants our help"

So that was it, tonight Rachel would be taking Mike to the top of the Rockefeller Centre, somewhere the two of them liked to visit a lot, where in actual fact they'd rented the whole top of it and set up a party inside and decorated the outside observatory platforms with lights. So maybe they could have planned something cheaper, but Rachel was getting her own income and the £1000 her father's sent her a month towards helping was just sitting in her account, she wasn't going to use it on herself, so she might as well spend it on her boyfriend, knowing for a fact that he was going to love this and remember it for the rest of his life.

Rachel smiled lightly as she awoke the morning of Mike's birthday, wrapped securely in his arms. He looked so peaceful, his head turned towards her, mouth slightly open, and eyelids fluttering as he dreamt. Lifting a hand, she ran it across his cheek lightly, before resting it on his shoulder to pull herself closer to him, wrapping one leg around his waist.

"Baby" Nothing. "Mike" Still nothing. Deciding some physical contact was needed to rouse him, she pressed a kiss to his lips, failing to keep the smile of her face as she felt him kiss back lightly, hands squeezing her waist. "Morning baby"

"Mmm, hey, what time is it?" He asked, voice rough as he stretched, turning onto his back causing her to go with him. She giggled as she ended up lay on top of him, sitting up before he could wrap his arms around her, keeping her there and lulling them back to sleep.

"It's a little after 9" She answered, now sat on his stomach, hands trailing a pattern along his chest.

"Too early, let's go back to sleep"

"No way, you'd be in class right now if it wasn't your birthday" She smacked his chest lightly. "Plus we need to get breakfast"

"I really don't want to leave this bed yet" He whined, adding a pout.

"I thought you'd say that, so Tina went to grab us iHop before she left for her lecture" She smiled, moving off him and heading for the door, opening it and grabbing the bag that was lay on the floor outside.

"I could get used to this" He smirked as she made her way back to the bed, pulling the two boxes out of the bag and laying them on him.

She glared at him as she climbed back onto the bed, taking her own box. "Well don't, and I'm not feeding you either"

"Spoilsport" He laughed, grabbing the box and sitting up himself, leaning in to press a kiss to her neck. "I love you"

"Happy Birthday" She replied, smiling.

* * *

><p>"Where are we going?" Mike asked for the hundredth time as Rachel pulled him along the busy sidewalks of New York, his eyes closed shut as she made him promise not to peek.<p>

"We're nearly there, just around this corner" She promised.

"I hope this isn't something really big, Rach. I told you not to make a huge deal, just spending the day with you was enough" He rambled on; she'd heard it quite a few times today.

When she'd finally made him get out of bed and head to central park for a birthday picnic and then when they'd spent the afternoon in Times Square, something that no matter how many times you sat there looking around, it was hard to take in. Then she'd rushed them home and told him they were heading to Serendipity 3 for dinner and to dress up, to which he'd made that statement again. Tina and Santana had finalised plans with her when she got ready, before promising her they'd be there for 8 and so would the boys. The party would only be small, maybe about 30 people, but she knew Mike would prefer it that way, he wasn't one for large crowds and most of the people invited were his friends from College and dance.

They entered the building and made their way straight for the lift as the security guard smiled at her, nodding.

"Can I open my eyes yet?"

Stepping out of the lift, she smiled as they finally made their way to where the party was. "Okay, you can open them now"

"SURPRISE!"

Mike shook his head a little, laughing as the room came into view, all his friends grinning back at him.

"You did this?" He asked, turning to Rachel who was grinning next to him.

"With the help of San and T" She answered, smiling as he leant down to kiss her gently.

"I love you"

"I love you" She smiled. "Now, go mingle, I can't keep you to myself all day"

He pouted a little, taking her hand. "You can mingle with me"

"I've mingled enough with your friends to last them a lifetime, I'll mingle with them later, I promise, go say hello" She laughed, pushing him away lightly. He finally left as Santana walked over, glaring at him.

"Thank you, for everything" Rachel smiled, hugging both of her best friends as they joined her with drinks.

"No problem" Santana grinned. "His present off me is in our flat"

"I left mine there too" Tina laughed as Santana began to snicker.

"What the hell did you two buy him?"

"Something that probably wouldn't be appropriate here" Santana smirked.

"Just please let me get really drunk so that I'm completely out of it tonight if you two are staying at our apartment" Tina replied.

"I don't even want to know"

* * *

><p>"So this is where you've been hiding" Mike smiled as he found Rachel on one of the observatory decks, leaning against the gates to look down at the city.<p>

"I'm not hiding" She answered, letting out a happy sigh as his arms wrapped around her, pulling her back to rest against him. "I was just admiring the view"

"I prefer my view" He whispered against her ear, before trailing kisses down to her neck.

"All right, need any more cheese with that?" She grinned.

He laughed against her skin, tightening his hold. "Thank you, for today, for everything"

"You don't have to thank me, I'm just glad you had a nice birthday"

"I had a perfect birthday" He clarified.

"I got you a present" She smiled, digging into the pocket of her jacket.

"Rae, no. This was enough, this must have cost a lot, and I don't need you to spend anything else on me"

"Tough, I already did" She answered, handing him the box. "It's not anything too big anyway, so quit whining"

Without unwrapping his arms from around her, he took the box out of her hands, lifting the lid carefully. A key lay inside, gleaming up at him.

"See, I told you it's nothing big. It's just a key to the apartment that my Dad's insisted on buying me. If you want to, then I want you to move in with me"

"Seriously?"

She nodded, turning her head to look at him. "I just thought it would be nice, I mean we practically live together anyway and Sam and Puck are moving up into our apartment to help T out when San leaves for her work placement, I thought that it was a given anyway, I just wanted to give you your own key"

He smiled, placing the lid back on and turning her in his arms so that they were face to face. "I can't wait to move in with you"

She grinned, leaning up to press a kiss to his lips. "I know it's something men always want to do on their own, you know providing for their girlfriends and stuff, but my Dad's wouldn't take no for an answer with the flat, they brought it with the both of us in mind. Daddy said it's your turn to cook at Christmas though"

"Deal" He laughed, pulling her in for another kiss. "I have plenty of time to provide for you"

"You have the rest of our lives" She agreed, giggling as he attacked her neck with kisses.

"I really do love you" He mumbled.

"I quite love you too"


	7. Neighbours

This took me literally all day to write because I'm easily distracted and when I have Tumblr open, well it's no use whatsoever, but I finished it. :] It didn't turn out how I wanted it, but ah, whatever.  
>Prompt was given to me by<strong> ahookedreader <strong>:]

* * *

><p><strong>Neighbours<strong>

Rachel decides New York isn't for her just after her 24th birthday. She'd been there for 6 years already and at first it was everything she had ever wanted, but as time drags on she realises how wrong she was. She finishes her role as Mimi in the revival of Rent, before she packs up and gets on a plane, heading for LA.

It's not that she wants to make it in LA, she doesn't want to be some huge movie star or whatever, she just wants to be there. The weather, the beaches, the people, everything was so different than New York and it's what she'd wanted all along.

Kurt, her best friend back in New York constantly texts her to make sure she's okay, to let her know if she ever wants to move back that he'll help her.

"I found a roommate" She grins one day as they decide to use Skype instead of their phones and Kurt prefers it because he can get a proper look at her to make sure she is really okay.

"You did? Please tell me you checked their criminal record, Rachel"

She rolls her eyes turning back to look at the laptop screen from where she'd been filling in an application form for some random job. "Kurt, not everyone out here is a criminal, she's actually a pretty cool girl and she seems nice enough"

"Oh, because "she seems nice enough" really puts me at complete ease. Rach, you don't even know her"

Rachel just shakes her head, turning back to the application form and ignoring her best friends rant.

* * *

><p>Santana turns out to be the perfect housemate, the two build this friendship almost instantly and Santana's not afraid to tell Rachel the truth about things which is something Rachel has always wanted.<p>

Kurt heads over for the weekend to set his mind at ease about Santana and the three end up getting wasted in the apartment and having the best night they've had in years.

"We have the hottest neighbours" Santana smirks one day as she closes the front door, dropping her bag at the back of the sofa.

"I wouldn't know..." Rachel raises her eyebrow as Santana drops next to her.

"You've never met them? How?"

"I don't know" Rachel shrugs. "I've never really bumped into anyone else in this block"

Santana rolls her eyes a little, before smirking once more. "Well I just did and god Rach, they are just, wanky. I invited them over tonight for a few drinks"

"Wait, what?" Rachel backtracks in her head.

"Just some friendly drinks, you know, get to know our neighbours and everything. I totally have dibs on the chocolate hottie though" Santana grins, taking the control from the table and flicking the TV over.

* * *

><p>The plans get changed about an hour before they're supposed to arrive, Santana deciding that they should probably all go out to a bar or something, so that's what happens. Rachel finishes getting ready, sending a text off to Kurt to let him know of these plans, knowing she'll get a reaction off of him.<p>

The door gets knocked on as Rachel finishes putting her shoes on, perched on the back of the sofa and Santana heads to answer it.

"Hey" Santana grins at the both of them before she turns to look back at Rachel who is turning their iPod docking station off, before she heads towards the door too.

Rachel instantly smiles at the two men stood at the door, introducing herself. "Hey, I'm Rachel"

Santana's "chocolate hottie" introduces himself. "Matt"

The guy next to him seems a little shy as he smiles and answers with "Mike".

Santana and Matt instantly begin to date after that night and it's rare that Rachel will see Santana for longer than an hour each day, but she's happy for her friend so she doesn't mind so much.

The four keep Thursday nights at friend night and they always end up heading for the same bar they did in that first night and Mike and Rachel continue to get a little closer each time, but nothing ever comes of it and it's Santana that gets the most annoyed.

Mike is working one night and Rachel just got back from the singing class she was teaching and she finds Matt and Santana curled up on one of the sofas, watching another re-run of Scrubs; Santana is obsessed with that show.

After grabbing something to eat from the fridge, she goes to head towards her room to leave them in peace, only Santana has another idea and is calling her back to join them.

"What's going on with you and Mike?" She instantly asks as Rachel makes herself comfortable in one of the chairs.

"Nothing" Rachel replies, because honestly, there is nothing romantic going on between them, however much she wants it. "We're just friends, hanging out"

"Why isn't there anything going on between the two of you?" Matt asks and Rachel raises her eyebrow at him.

"I don't have an answer" She finally replies. "Look, we're obviously meant to be friends and that's fine"

Santana rolls her eyes. "Whatever. You both have wood for each other, why haven't you tried anything yet?"

Matt cuts Rachel off as she goes to reply. "He does like you; I've had this conversation with him. He's a shy guy though Rach"

* * *

><p>"If you don't text me tonight to tell me that the two of you are finally an item, I will catch the first flight I can out there and make the two of you get your act together" Kurt's voice comes from her laptop as she stands in her closet, pulling her dress over her head.<p>

"Okay" She shouts back. "Does this look okay?"

"You look gorgeous Rach, what time are you heading out?"

"In about ten minutes. Isn't it like 1am in New York, why are you still up?" She asks re-checking her make-up.

"Santana text me to let me know about your date" Is his simple answer.

* * *

><p>Mike is a gentleman the whole night and it's basically just like any other time they hang out, except this time they're at this really romantic restaurant. They decide to head down to Venice beach after they've eaten because it's only a 10 minute drive and then they're running towards the ocean, laughing and Rachel's threatening to splash him if he gets any closer so he rolls his trousers up and slips his shoes off, heading into the ocean himself where he has a better reach of splashing her back.<p>

She ends up chasing him around the empty beach as he splashes her and she finally catches him when he slows down, both of them falling down onto the sand, laughing.

"I've really enjoyed tonight" Rachel smiles turning her head to look at him.

"Me too" He answers with his own smile. "I probably should have asked you this a while ago..."

She answers him with a kiss because she knows he's still slightly shy about it and she doesn't want him to feel uncomfortable, not right now in this perfect moment.

* * *

><p>"You do realise that you've kind of started moving in here" Rachel brings it up one afternoon as they're both enjoying their day off lay on her sofa, watching Singin' In The Rain. She's been noticing for a while, Santana things have been slowly moving towards the boys' apartment and Santana rarely spends the night in her own bed anymore and Mike's been the same towards the girls' apartment.<p>

"Mhm, I noticed it the other day when you and San had your girly night and I showered and tried to find my blue t-shirt to wear and realised that most of my stuff was actually over here"

"Santana's moved into your apartment too"

"I like it" He answers.

She smiles, curling into his arms as he instinctively wraps them around her tighter. "Me too"

Three weeks later, Rachel is helping Santana pack the last of her stuff into the suitcase because it's easier to wheel it over like that then keep carrying a limited amount. Mike's finished grabbing his stuff and is currently unpacking in Rachel's room, Santana's room will be left as a guest one for when anyone stays, but it looks incredibly empty know that Santana's things have all been removed.

Rachel turns to Santana as she hears a little sniffle and quickly heads towards where her best friend is sat at the end of the bed on the floor, tears across her cheeks.

"San, why are you crying?"

"Because 10 months ago I'd only just left living with my family and now I've gotten so used to living with you and now that's changing and I'm living with a boy, I don't want to love with a boy" She sniffles.

Rachel giggles a little. "You're only moving 10ft across the hall, it's not like you're moving out of state and you can always come back and sleep here whenever you like. I hate to tell you, but you've basically been living with a boy for the past 4 months anyway"

Santana smiles a little, although she's still sniffling. "I've never been in a serious relationship before though and this is a huge step, what if I get it wrong"

"I keep thinking the same as you San, but that's how we learn and Matt's probably thinking the same thing about himself. We all still have each other; this is a good step forward in your life. Promise"

Santana nodded, wiping her eyes. "Okay, I think I'm ready"

Rachel smiled, standing up, grabbing Santana's case, wheeling it through the apartment to the front door. Santana followed closely behind, a sad smile on her face.

"I love you Rae"

"I love you too" She grinned hugging her friend tightly, before turning to Matt who was waiting for Santana at his own apartment door. "I'll see you tonight, for dinner"

Santana nodded once more, before taking her case and heading towards Matt who smiled at her before smiling at Rachel taking Santana's case from her. Shutting the door, Rachel took a deep breath before looking around.

Within the space of a year she'd found herself living with two different people, after living with Kurt for most of her New York life, she still finds it hard to fathom. Heading towards the bedroom, she smiles as she notices Mike lay on her bed, one arm behind his head as he continued to flick through the TV.

"I thought you were unpacking"

"I was" He smirked. "I got bored"

She shakes her head, jumping onto the bed next to him and curling against his body. "Lazy"

"Maybe, but I also knew that this way I'd get to cuddle you" He answers and she laughs.

"You can cuddle me anytime" She points out.

"I know, but this is the first cuddle of us being officially moved in together"

Back in New York she hated her neighbours, here, she'd found her love.


	8. Cartoons

_Uhm, it's short, I'm sorry about that. I just wanted to update. Sorry I haven't, I've been incredibly busy these last few days and i'm just about to start a four week work placement thing so it might take me a little longer to update on stories. Again, this prompt was given to me by ahookedreader :] Oh also, has anyone seen the Glee Movie? I've been three times since Friday, no more now. Hahaha. I think they get sick of me cheering whenever Harry comes on screen. :/ _

* * *

><p><strong>Cartoons. <strong>

Rachel awoke, eyes opening slowly as she yawned, confused for a minute as to exactly where she was, before the memory of last night came back to her. She frowned as she rolled over to the empty side of Mike's bed, although it was still warm to the touch so she knew he hadn't been up long.

Stretching, she sighed in happiness as she heard her back click, before sitting up and climbing out of bed, pulling the dress shirt Mike had worn the night before on. Turning to look at the clock, she frowned as 5am glared back at her in red, before she decided to just go and try and locate Mike.

The faint sound of the TV hinted her to living room and after doing a quick detour to the kitchen to grab a glass of water, she followed the sounds, smiling as the image of Mike curled up on the sofa, blanket over him came into view.

Resting her glass of water onto the coffee table, she smiled at him as she sat down, curling under the blanket too as he lifted it. His arms wrapped around her, bringing her closer against his chest and she smiled at the warmth.

"Why are you out here?" She asked lightly.

"I couldn't sleep and I didn't want to wake you up by fidgeting" He answered, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "I thought watching TV for a while might have made me sleepier, but it's not"

She giggles a little, before she turns to press a kiss to his jaw. "Is something wrong?"

He shakes his head. "I just can't sleep, honestly"

They sit in silence and she watches as Spongebob runs around the screen. "Cartoons, really?"

"Hey, it's the only thing on at this time in the morning" He defended, nudging her head with his own as she laughed. "You make my shirt look good"

She blushed at that, turning to him. "I do?"

He let out a noise of content, leaning down to kiss her gently, one of his hands running the length of her thigh, gripping the bottom of the shirt.

"I thought you were watching cartoons?" She manages to murmur out as he trails his kisses down her neck.

"You distracted me" He answers easily, pulling her up and onto his lap. "Also, now you're awake, I don't have a need to watch them"

"Mmm" She answers, giggling as he tickles her waist lightly, before their lips are joined again. Pushing him back lightly, she smirks down at him. "I was about to go back to sleep"

"Liar" He replies, "The only way you're wanting to go back to that bed is with me"

"Someone has an ego" She laughs, before she's standing up, pulling him up too. "You are right though, I want you to come back to bed with me"

"You best not fall asleep" He replies.

"Sleep is the last thing on my mind" She smirks.

An hour later she smiles down at his sleeping figure curled around her, kissing his forehead lightly, glad to see him finally peaceful.


	9. Shadows

_I'm so sorry, I've had this whole past week off before I start a new job and I just keep getting distracted, Tumblr being a main reason! Here is another one, again, given to me by** ahookedreader** :]_

* * *

><p><strong>Shadows. <strong>

Rachel felt safe in New York, it was weird. When living in Lima she refused to walk anywhere once the sun set and the night took over, but here, she didn't find anything wrong with walking around at 2am. Maybe it was the fact that this city never, ever slept, she honestly didn't know.

Mike and Puck would constantly tell her and Santana to phone them if they found themselves out late and when the two girls constantly ignored them, they'd end up lecturing them. Still, Rachel felt safe out there, she did not need to be baby sat.

The one place she hated at night though was her own apartment. Santana had moved out to move in with her boyfriend a few months before and it had never been an issue when she lived there, but now, Rachel constantly found herself running for her bedroom whenever she turned the lights off at night and hiding out under her duvet until morning.

Santana had told her it was just the shadows from the trees hanging down and that she'd seen them many times before when she'd been the last one to bed, but Rachel still couldn't get her brain to accept it.

Mike began noticing something a month after Santana moved out, Rachel would constantly ask him to stay over and honestly, he really didn't mind. They weren't together or anything, but waking up next to Rachel wasn't one of the worst things he could think of and fine, he's growing a vagina as Puck likes to tell him. On the nights he doesn't stay, she always asks him and Puck to lock up and turn the lights out on the way out.

He brings it up one night that he's staying over again, they're lying in her bed watching some random film he has no idea on the name of.

"Rae?"

She turns her head to look up at him, a smile on her face. "Mike..?"

"Is there something about this apartment that you don't like?"

"What do you mean?" She asks, faltering a little, before catching herself and smiling once more.

"Do you not like being alone or whatever? I mean, since Santana's moved, I've stayed a lot and if I don't Puck and I always have to turn the lights off and stuff for you"

"Scared of the dark?" She replies, before scoffing. "I'm 22, Mike; of course I'm not scared of the dark"

"I didn't say you were scared of the dark" He answered. "I'm just asking if there was something in the apartment that made you, I don't know, a little on edge?"

She shook her head, rolling over from where she was curled up next to him, to sit up, reaching for her bottle of water. Mike sighed a little as he reached for the DVD remote to pause the film, before one of his hands was reaching out to run up her back.

"Rach, you shouldn't be ashamed about having a small fear of something, everyone has them"

"Even you?"

"Even me" He smiled a little. "I have a fear of heights"

"You do?" She asked, resting her head forward against her knees and turning to look at him. The hand still on her back trailed a light pattern as he nodded.

"Never liked them, since living here I haven't even been up to the top of Rockefeller or the Empire State Building" He answered.

She smiled lightly, "I remember when we all went when we first got here and asked you but you said you were busy, and I presumed you'd done it in your own time"

"Never" His hand tugged at the back of her t-shirt lightly, smiling as she giggled a little. "Now, are you going to let me in on your fear?"

"It's really stupid" She muttered, hugging her legs tighter to herself. "I guess I never noticed when San lived here too because most times she was the last one awake and everything, but the trees from the street make shadows in the hall and I don't know, I know that it's the trees, but my brain can't seem to comprehend it and I freak out at night"

"It's not stupid" He promised, tugging her down so that she was lay against him again, the arm of hers that landed on her chest he ran his hands up and down her arms in a soothing pattern, the other hand resting on her back. "What about a curtain?"

"I tried that" She answered, sighing once more. "I don't know my brain still freaks out even if they're hidden. I guess I just got used to Santana living with me and not living alone. This city is constantly loud and everything and when you're out there, it's fine because you can see what's going on, but when you're in here, everything is just scarier"

He nodded, hugging her tighter against his body. "I get it, this is a big apartment, and I'd probably be bricking it at every small sound too"

"I don't know what to do, I'm probably going to have to find a roommate or find somewhere smaller and with fewer windows" She answered seriously.

"You know whenever you need me to stay, I will" He promised, pressing a small kiss to her forehead. "The roommate thing sounds like a good idea though, just you know, let Puck or Santana be here to help you scare away the creeps"

Three months later, Rachel finds herself living with Mike and Puck, the two had shot down every applicant for the two rooms Rachel had spare and in the end decided they should just move in because it was nicer than they're apartment anyway and easier to get to the places they needed to be on a daily basis.

The shadows? She hasn't noticed them in three months.


	10. September

**September.**

September had always been a bad month for Rachel, for 12 years of her life it meant heading back to school and being continually bullied and ridiculed. Just the name of the month could send shivers through her spine, but then she headed to college.

Her freshman year of college, that September didn't bring anything that she'd experienced at school, in fact, it was quite possibly one of the best months of her life. She made friends and they ended up taking her to her first party, something that took a lot of convincing and there she met Mike.

From that day on they'd been pretty much inseparable and in their second year of college had begun to rent an apartment together. Rachel had tried not to get ahead of herself in the relationship, past experiences teaching her she could be a little clingy, but Mike had never seemed to have a problem with any aspect of her, they fought sometimes but it was always over ridiculous things like who's turn it was to wash the dishes and by that night they'd be making up.

Now 24, Rachel gets her first real role on Broadway and she starts in September. When she receives the phone call, she unties her waitressing apron and hands it over to her manager who instead of looking pissed is grinning at her, nodding. She breaks into a run as she turns onto the street holding her apartment and falls twice heading up the stairs, but it doesn't stop her. Her key takes a few times to turn, but once it's clicked she's pushing her way in, letting it slam behind her.

She stops as she sees Mike sat on the bay seat, looking out at the city below. Heading over to him, she sits down next to him, smiling as he turns to her.

"I thought you were working until 5?" He asks, smiling back.

"I quit" She answers.

"You got it?" He laces his fingers around her arm, pulling her closer as she nods. "I'm so proud of you, baby"

She grins as she winds both of her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly, before leaning in to kiss him. "Are you okay?"

"Of course" He answers, smiling once more as she settles against him, looking out at New York City too.

"Mike..." She warns.

"It doesn't matter right now, what does matter is celebrating your first role" He nudges her lightly. "Where would you like to celebrate?"

"Here" She replies honestly. "Just us two, some wine and some take-away and a nice snuggle on the sofa. Is that okay?"

"That's perfect"

She forgets for the rest of the night to try and get him to spill what's on his mind, he's got distracting her perfected. The next morning she wakes up to find him lay on his side, arm wrapped around her, eyes on her. He kisses her good morning and she sighs happily at how perfect everything is, until she remembers that he's keeping something from her.

"Mike..."

"Not now, Rach" He answers, resting his head back down on the pillow, arm pulling her closer.

"Yes now, what was on your mind yesterday?"

He shakes his head lightly and she frowns, moving his arm and rolling over to the edge of the bed, sitting up.

"Rach..." His arm reaches out to try and reach her arm, a small sigh leaving his mouth, as she moves out of his reach; he rolls onto his back, running a hand across his face. "They've moved our base out to Texas until next April"

"What?"

"I don't know why fully yet, they're calling us all in for a meeting on Monday, but I got told yesterday morning. Obviously I still get to come back here for Christmas and Thanksgiving, but other than that I'll be out there until early April" He answered, curling his arms around her as she crawled back to his side, head resting against his shoulder.

"What are we going to do?" She mumbled.

"You are going to take Broadway by storm and become this big huge overnight sensation like you've always planned"

"But..."

He shakes his head, kissing her forehead lightly. "Nothing is going to hold you back from this, not even me"

"I don't know how I'm going to do this without you here though" She replies. "April is a really long time away"

"You're Rachel Berry, you are more than capable of doing this by yourself, like I said, I'll be back in November and December" He answered. "We'll manage this, Rach"

She nodded, moving her head slightly to press a kiss to his jaw. "Yeah, we will"

The next month is spent packing some of Mike's things up for him to take, Rachel begins rehearsals and any free time the two have is spent together doing anything they can think of that brings them closer and creates amazing memories.

31st August brings dread, just like most other years and Rachel feels sick the whole day. Mike finishes loading his things into the car ready for tomorrow morning where he'll begin the long journey towards Texas, refusing to fly and pay to have his things shipped when he can just take his time travelling down for cheaper. Rachel does an hour's rehearsal before the sick feeling gets the better of her and she leaves early, heading back to the apartment.

"The apartment is going to be so empty" She mulls looking around, the noticeable gaps already there. "We're going to be okay, right?"

"Yeah, we are" He promises, "Remember, I want a phone call after your opening show and I've already told Kurt he needs to find a way to record it to send it to me. I hate that I'm missing it"

"You can see it in November" She compromises. "I'll have had a lot more practise by then"

"You're going to be perfect" He answers, "Also; I know that Santana will end up moving in here until April, so just make sure she looks after you, okay?"

"You know she'll look after me" Rachel laughs.

xoxoxo

Rachel awakes the morning of her opening show to her phone constantly flashing at her; she ignores the rest of the messages, opening Mike's.

[To]Rach; Break a leg tonight babe, that's what they say right? Obviously don't literally do that. You're going to be amazing and I'm still devastated that I'm not there to see you. I miss you so much. Oh, there's also a little present for you in the closet of the spare bedroom. I love you. Xo

Curious, Rachel heads towards the spare bedroom, Santana surprisingly is awake and lay reading a magazine. Heading for the closet, she opens it, grabbing a small present at the back, a letter attached to it, with the words 'open the gift first' on it.

"Did you know about this?" Rachel asks sitting next to Santana as she begins to unwrap it.

"No" Santana answers honestly. "What is it?"

Rachel gasps as a small box presents itself and before she can think of anything else she's flipping it open, heart beating faster at the ring gleaming back at her.

"Is that a fucking engagement ring?" Santana squeals, rolling up onto her knees, reaching over to grab Rachel's shoulders to get a better look. "Rach!"

Taking the ring from the box, Rachel slips it onto her finger carefully, Santana still squealing and jumping on her knees excitedly. Pulling the letter into her hand once more, Rachel opens it.

_Rachel,  
><em>_This isn't how I planned for this to happen, but right now it seems the perfect time. I regret that I'm not there to be able to do this in person, but none the less, this is still as important to me and it stills means as much. You've probably gathered by now that it's an engagement ring and that I do in fact want you in the rest of my life.  
><em>_I love you, I've loved you ever since we lay eyes on each other, it took me a while to realise it, but I did indeed fall in love with you at first sight. I cannot imagine a life without you in it and I never want to have to. You're perfect and you fit with me just right. I'm so proud of you and I know that I'm going to keep being proud of you.  
><em>_Kurt asked if he could record the show tonight and they agreed, just for this next simple thing. I do not want you to ring me and tell me your answer, all that I ask is that when you take your final bows tonight you do our "I love you" gesture and when Kurt sends me the recording tonight then I'll get your answer. I know this might seem weird and everything, but nothing about this is normal and it'd be so amazing to see you up there on that stage letting everyone know, secretly of course that you feel as much for me as I do for you.  
><em>_Have an amazing first show and I'll speak to you soon.  
><em>_I love you. Xo_

That night as she bows, Rachel does there small sign and Kurt grins at her from his seat, as of right now she's engaged to the most perfect man on planet earth. Maybe September isn't so bad after all.


	11. Heart

**Heart**

Rachel sees the signs of her relationship heading for trouble; they are way too familiar to her. She tries to cling on to every last thread of it as tightly as she can, but she knows it's no use.

Mike's never been one for talking about his feelings and even though it was one of the things Rachel loved about him at one time, it's annoying to her now. She just wants to know what he's thinking or for him to just give her something.

After three months of constantly walking on egg shells around him, Rachel decides that she needs to just be open and end things with him. She doesn't want too, at all, she loves Mike, she enjoys spending time with him, she's enjoyed their relationship, but she's sick of this constant knotting feeling in the pit of her stomach and the ache in her chest.

"Mike, we need to talk" She sit's opposite him at the kitchen table, the bag of things she'd packed lay at the door. Tina understands what's going on an offers Rachel a bed at her apartment until she manages to sort everything out.

He looks up at her from the notebook he has lay in front of him and she knows instantly that he knows what they're going to be talking about.

"I can't do this anymore, we need to end this" She announces, fingers fiddling with the hem of her shirt.

"Rach..."

She shakes her head, cutting him off. "No, this isn't working anymore, for the past three months I feel like I've been walking on egg shells around you and I'm not even sure why because you don't talk about whatever you're feeling"

"I'm sorry, I can fix this" He answers, reaching over for arm to which she pulls away. She needs to make sure contact is kept to a minimum otherwise she'll fall apart.

"I don't even know what needs fixing, Mike. I've tried so hard the past three months to just cling onto anything this relationship has left, but all its done is push you further away" She stands and heads to the other side of the table, to hug him quickly. "I love you and I've enjoyed everything about this relationship so much, but I need to leave"

She heads towards the kitchen door to pick her bag up, before she's heading for the front door.

"Rach, where are you going?"

"To stay with Tina until I can find somewhere else, I'll be around to pick the rest of my stuff up in a week or so" She answers as she turns to see him stood now, just outside of the kitchen door.

"Please don't do this, stay, we can talk and I'll fix everything that needs to be fixed. I love you, Rach" He pleads.

"If you loved me, then why are we even doing this?" She replies.

"I've just been stressed with work, I'm sorry; I just didn't want to pile it onto you. I didn't want this to happen" He takes a step towards her and she can already feel everything in her breaking. "Please, just don't give up on us"

She shakes her head lightly. "When we're back here in another three months, this is all just going to happen again and we're just going to keep hurting each other"

"We won't be here in three months" He promises. "I promise you, I will fix this, I'll fix everything that caused this, I just, I can't lose you, Rach"

She sighs as he reaches her, arms wrapping around her, bringing her tight against him.

"I love you" He mumbles into her hair and every wall she's built up crumbles. She knows as she thinks about it in her head that this is stupid, that they'll be back here soon enough.

"I'm still going to stay with Tina for a few days" She answers, "and then we can talk properly"

He looks a little crushed at the thought of her not being there for a few days and he lets her know that too, she just smiles sadly at him and pulls away from his arms heading for the door once more, grabbing her jacket as she passes.

"A few days" She repeats.

"How long are a few days?" He asks and she shrugs back.

"I honestly don't know, but I'll call you" She doesn't wait for another answer as she closes the door, heading towards the subway station to head towards Tina, texting said girl to let her know she was on her way.

Rachel wants to kick herself at how easy she gave in, wants to cry because she loves him and she wants nothing more than for this relationship to work and she knows he loves her too, but somewhere, something went wrong and she got her heartbroken.

_You never really can fix my heart. _


End file.
